12 Days of Christmas
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: Neru and Mikuo have been best friends for years. Neru is having troubles at home, so she decides to go out with Mikuo for the night...  Ch/2: The Most Cellular Time of the Year; Collection of one-shots! Various Couples
1. Blue Christmas

**†12 đαуѕ σƒ cняιѕтмαѕ†**

**cн/1**

**мιкυxкαιтσ**

**† ~ вℓυє cняιѕтмαѕ ~ †**

Miku Hatsune hated Christmas. It was a time for love; something the tealette lacked.

Of course, she did have her sights set on someone special.

Kaito Shion.

"Miku-chan?" Miku Hatsune looked to her caller. Speak of the Devil.

"Kaito-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked the blue haired boy. She was out Christmas shopping for her sister Neru; she was always hard to shop for and didn't like to answer her older sister when she had asked what she wanted.

"I just decided to take a walk," He said, shrugging. "What about you?"

Miku had trouble speaking. It was a little hard to talk to him, ever since the little incident that happened around 2 years ago…

"_Hey, Miku," The 7__th__ grade tealette looked up to her friend, Haku Yowane. They've been good friends since they met last year. Haku was a little different than anyone else she knew. She was extremely cheerful, outgoing, likes to put herself out there._

_Someone Miku wouldn't usually be friends with._

"_Yes Haku-chan?" She asked politely, and Haku cracked a smile, smacking her on the arm lightly. Miku jumped in surprise._

"_Don't be so polite, Miku. Call me Haku, kay?" She winked and then noticed the girl rubbing the spot on her arm that she hit. "Oh, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked worriedly. Even if she was a bit eccentric doesn't mean she can't be caring too._

"_No, I'm just a bit surprised is all." She answered, sitting down on the choir riser. It was the beginning of the school day, which meant it was time to sing. Miku and Haku both loved choir; it was their favorite class._

_Haku sat down next to her, and brushed off her skirt. Then she started to talk about something funny that happened to her last night, and Miku pretended to be listening. But what she was really paying attention to a certain scarf-wearing boy who had just walked in._

"_And then they were like 'No, you can't-'…Miku? Are you listening?" Haku asked, poking her on the thigh. Miku immediately averted her gaze from him to Haku, who was continually poking her in the thigh. She raised an eyebrow at the tealette and looked around, until her gaze was emitted in one single direction._

"_Oh~," She started, smiling; "I get it. It's okay, Miku." She wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Miku immediately blushed. _

"_Sh-shush, Haku-chan!" Miku exclaimed, and took a quick look back at the boy, who was chatting with his friends. Then she looked back at Haku, who had a delighted look on her face._

_That was never good._

"_Why don't you just ask out Kaito-kun over there, huh~?" She asked, twirling a lock of blonde hair. "I know you like him, Miku~"_

"_W-what? No way! Besides…" Miku said, looking down in disappointment, "I think he has a crush on Sakine-san…" _

"_Who wouldn't like Miku Hatsune? You're amazing!" Haku exclaimed, gaining attention from other kids in the classroom. _

"_I didn't degrade myself, Haku-chan." Miku pointing out, placing a finger over her mouth to signal Haku to be quieter. _

"_Haku," She said, lowering her voice, "And it doesn't matter. What matters is-"_

"_Hey, I think you dropped this?" Miku looked up to a familiar face. She started to blush as she realized that it was him…_

_Kaito Shion._

_He held up a long red ribbon. Miku immediately placed a hand on top of her pigtail and felt to see if the ribbon was there. She only felt one in her left pigtail, and began to blush a darker red._

"_O-oh, thanks Kaito-kun," She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. She reached out to grab the ribbon but he closed his fist around it and smiled._

"_Here, I'll put it in for you." He gently started to wrap the ribbon around her pigtail, and Miku started to feel her heart pound in her chest. She tried to ignore Haku, who was gleaming in her eyes and poking Miku's side excitedly. He managed to tie it in time, for the teacher was just now starting to play the piano. He smiled at her one last time with a little wave, and then walked over to his spot on the riser. Haku and Miku got up on the top riser and started to sing warm-ups, Haku still poking her behind rows of other singers. Miku couldn't contain her blush, and when she thought of that moment when Kaito ran his fingers over her hair…it made her feel excited. And warm. Very, very warm._

_Soon they went through all of their songs, and got to the part of choir Miku had always looked forward too._

_The Weekly Sing-off._

_Two students were chosen from the choir, most of the time at random, to sing. Four other students were chosen to judge the two._

_It was a lot of fun._

_The Choir teacher, Megurine-sensei, got the bowl from her desk and rummaged through the pieces of paper to draw out four students for the judges. She pulled out two and read them aloud, but Miku only heard the first._

"_Kaito Shion," She said, and waved him over. A few of the guys clapped for their friend as he got up and pulled a chair to sit down on the left side of the room. The Judges Corner, is what Megurine-sensei called it._

_She pulled out two more but Miku wasn't really paying attention to her, and was focusing more of her attention on Kaito. She loved watching him do mindless things; run his hand through his hair, scratch his chin, brush off his clothes. It was cute._

"_Yay~" Haku jumped off the riser to join the other judges. She took the last seat, as Megurine-sensei had drawn out her name when Miku wasn't listening._

"_Do we have any volunteers today?" Megurine-sensei asked, glancing around the room. Miku saw a familiar hand shoot up from the alto section. "Oh, Sakine-san. Thanks for volunteering." Meiko Sakine got up and brushed off her uniform, and walked to the front of the room. Miku glanced at Kaito and saw that he was blushing faintly. Haku noticed this also and squinted at the brunette._

"_I'm going to sing 'Evil Food Eater Conchita'," Meiko announced, and the music started to play. Miku half-listened as she glanced sadly at Kaito, who kept that blush on his face. Then she looked to Haku, who already had her eyes on the tealette. She mouthed something Miku couldn't make out, and then winked at her._

_Oh no._

_That didn't mean anything good either._

_As soon as Meiko finished, everyone started to clap. She smiled at the audience. Meiko wasn't a bad singer; she was actually fairly good. Miku just didn't like the fact that Kaito was drooling all over her during it…_

"_Okay Judges, what did you think?" Megurine-sensei asked as Meiko stood, fidgeting nervously. Kaito smiled, his blush deepening._

"_8 out of 10." He said, and everyone clapped again. She continued getting 8's, until it was Haku's turn._

"_Hm…6 out of 10." She answered, and everyone was quiet. Meiko looked a bit upset but nodded at her choice. She then returned to her seat._

"_Does anyone else want to sing now?"_

"_Oh!" Haku raised her hand and smiled sweetly at the rosette. "Miku has been dying to sing in the sing-offs, Megurine-sensei!" Haku winked at Miku with a thumbs-up sign. Miku mentally face-palmed as everyone started to urge her to get up there. _

"_What do you want to sing?" Megurine-sensei asked, going through her music list._

"_Love is War," Miku decided. She didn't have much of a choice anyway, Haku making up a lie so she could sing in front of Kaito._

_The music started, and Miku felt her worries leave her body. She had always loved this song…_

"_Mou yukiba ga nai WA kono koi no netsuryou, ah~"_

_Miku felt relaxed and at ease. This song matched her situation perfectly. _

_As the song finished, everyone was silent. Miku looked around worriedly, and then jumped at the sudden sound of applause._

"_That was great, Hatsune-san!" Megurine-sensei placed an arm around the surprised tealette. "What did you think?" She asked, aiming her question to the judges. Miku looked to Kaito, who had a surprised look over his face, along with a faint blush. He cleared his throat and sat up straight._

"…_10 out of 10." He announced, and the crowd started to cheer again. The perfect score continued through the other three judges, and Miku was appalled. She didn't think she was that great of a singer…_

_After Megurine-sensei had announced that she won, choir was dismissed. Miku started to walk over to get her binder but was stopped by a warm hand placed over her shoulder. She turned around to face Meiko._

"_Sakine-san?" Miku asked, confused. This was the first time the girl had approached Miku._

"_You did great. Amazing." She told her, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "You really should take pride in that voice of yours."_

"_O-oh, thanks…" Miku said, uneasily. Okay, this is kinda weird. Meiko is a good singer and all, but generally not a usually nice person._

"_Did you see Kaito-kun staring at you? Aha~ It was so cute." Meiko said, smiling. Miku started to blush as she wrapped her head around Meiko's words._

"_R-really?" Miku asked, smiling a little. Meiko smiled wide and wrapped an arm around the tealette, as she picked up her music binder._

"_Yeah. And, I heard that he has a major crush on you…" The statement almost made Miku drop her binder. Could he really like her?_

"_What?" Miku managed out, after a moment of silent thinking._

"_Yep! I also heard that he would be confessing today, at lunch. In front of everyone." She continued. Miku's eyes widened as a smile spread across her face._

"_Meiko-chan! Over here!" One of Meiko's friends, Rui, called to her. Meiko told her she would be there in a second and looked back to Miku._

"_I'll see you, then," She told her, and smiled a smile that almost seemed smug one last time and ran to join her friend. Miku stumbled up the stairs from the choir room as she thought of what Meiko told her._

_The rest of the day, Miku couldn't focus on her studies. Her mind was elsewhere._

_Kaito._

_Was he really going to confess? _

_Lunch came along, and Miku was nervous. She didn't know what to do exactly; she had never been confessed to before, much less in front of a crowd. _

"_Miku-chan?" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts and she looked up to a blushing Kaito._

_Is he really going to do it?_

"_I just wanted to tell you something…"_

_Oh, here it comes Miku._

_Do something!_

_Miku felt herself getting pushed forward into the bluenette. She felt her lips attach unto his warm pink ones. Immediately, she started to feel her face get hot as she pulled away from the kiss that seemed to last forever. She brushed her hand over her lips, and felt electricity dancing upon them. She looked up to Kaito, who was madly blushing with a confused look on his face._

"_Kaito, I love you!" She confessed. She at least wanted to say it before he did as she had accidently stole one of his kisses. Kaito looked confused and shocked, then smiled gently._

"_I-I'm sorry Miku…but I'm dating Meiko-chan."_

…_What?_

_The earth began to crumble under Miku's feet. She could practically feel herself falling down, down, down…_

"_What do you mean?" She managed to say, face still red, "Sakine-san told me that…"_

"_That we were already dating." Meiko stepped out from behind Miku and hugged Kaito. "I tried to tell her, but she refused to believe it, Kaito-kun! Then she did such a nasty thing…" Miku couldn't believe what she was hearing. That bitch! She planned this. She must've planned this!_

_Miku looked to Kaito. "But you said you had to tell me something!"_

"_I was gonna admire your singing voice, Miku-chan…" He said, holding Meiko as she pretended to cry in his arms._

_Miku felt the tears threatening to spill. She let them flow, and watched as they dripped on the ground in little splatters. _

"_Miku-chan…" Kaito reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly, but Miku stepped back so he couldn't reach her._

"_You know what? I'm sick of this," She said, tears getting into her mouth. She accepted the salty bitter taste as she threw her words at the two. "I'm sick of playing the nice girl, when you aren't." She walked up to a smug Meiko and slapped her across the face. Miku felt an adrenaline rush as she did so; all of her anger, at Meiko, at herself, being vented into that one slap. Meiko stood there in shock, head still thrown to the side. Miku didn't wait for anyone to do anything else. She just gave one last sad look to Kaito and ran away, head in her hands, tears flying past her._

"Miku-chan?" Kaito's voice brought the tealette back to reality. She blinked a few times and blushed madly.

"W-what did you say again?" She asked, stuttering. Kaito repeated himself.

"Oh, I'm just late Christmas shopping…" Miku told him, and began to walk again. Kaito followed her, much to Miku's dismay. She didn't really want to talk to him; it was too awkward.

"In this cold weather?" Kaito asked her. It was just below freezing, but the tealette didn't really notice it until Kaito mentioned the cold air. She shivered but kept her steady pace.

"I'm fine," Miku told him, and peered into a shop window. No, nothing here Neru would like…

"Here, just take this." Miku looked over to Kaito, who was unwrapping the blue scarf that tied perfectly around his slender neck. He handed it to her and smiled gently. Miku pushed it away with a soft blush.

"I can't take that," She told him, trying a small smile, "Then you would get cold…" Kaito shook his head and wrapped it around her neck. Miku gasped at the sudden action and her blush deepened. It was just like last time…

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you." Miku nodded shyly and turned to look back in the window to avoid Kaito's soft blue eyes. They were so intriguing…

"How is Meiko?" Miku asked. Oh, no. She didn't mean to ask that! It just slipped out of her mouth…

Kaito was silent for a moment and Miku looked at his reflection in the glass. He seemed a little agonized, but the emotion slipped his features in no time.

"Actually, I broke up with her a few months ago…" He answered after a silent pause. Miku raised her eyebrows in sudden interest and turned back to him.

"What? Why?" The words slipped out of her mouth again. She should learn how to think before asking things…

"I caught her cheating…but it's no big deal. I was going to break up with her anyway." Kaito peered to the side of Miku, deep in thought. Miku nodded. Kaito didn't look like he really wanted to talk about it anyway.

"I'm sorry…" Miku told him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I have my sights set on someone else…" He trailed off in thought, as he looked straight in Miku's aqua eyes. Miku looked back into his deep navy blue ones. She couldn't keep herself from it; it's hard not to look the guy you like in the eyes. She caught herself after awhile and turned back to look in the window again. Her face was burning, and she could see the blush in her reflection.

"What's she like?" She whispered, and he chuckled.

"Oh," he started, looking at her reflection smiling. "She's great. Sweet, caring, beautiful, funny…"

"Who is it?" She asked the boy. He smiled at her again, this time it was a small smile. Miku felt her heart sink, for she knew what it meant.

He won't tell her.

"I still love you…" She whispered to herself, placing her hand softly on the glass. Her breath caused the glass to fog up. It was very quiet but she meant those words, with all of her heart.

Miku gasped in surprise as the bluenette wrapped his arms around Miku's waist and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miku-chan," He whispered, his warm breath tickled her cold skin. "About that time awhile back…I love you too." Miku felt her heart pound wildly in her chest. She stood there frozen for a few seconds, her face light up in the dark cold night time sky. Shyly, she turned around and hugged him.

"…I love you," She whispered in his warm chest.

Neru's present can wait 'till later, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello :) <strong>

**Here's my Christmas Twelve-shot! :O I've already finished the next one, but I'll probably upload it later!**

**Please know since I'm re-using some characters that each story is not relevant to the other.**

**Here's the list of the couples:**

**Ch/2: NeruxMikuo**

**Ch/3: HakuxDell**

**Ch/4: LukaxGakupo**

**Ch/5: MeikoxKaito**

**Ch/6: SeeUxPiko**

**Ch/7: RinxLen**

**Ch/8: Gumi (She doesn't have someone for a reason)**

**Ch/9: PikoxRin**

**Ch/10: PikoxMiki**

**Ch/11: RinxLen Special (I'm gonna hate myself for writing this...you will see why soon...)**

**Ch/12: Len Len's Magical Christmas (LOL. I had to write just a random one. I had to. And yes, it has to be about Len. It will be random and pedo-philic C:)**

**Please know that _Medium: Ch/9 _is currently being beta-read, so please expect an update soon!**


	2. The Most Cellular Time of the Year

**†12 đαуѕ σƒ cняιѕтмαѕ†**

**cн/2**

**мιкυσxиєяυ**

**† ~ тнє мσsт cєℓℓυℓαя тιмє σƒ тнє γєαя ~ †**

Hatsune Mikuo watched in horror as Akita Neru flipped open her cell phone for the _57__th__ time _(Yes, he actually kept count) in _two minutes_ to text one of her friends.

Sure, she was his best friend, but this was just _crazy._

"Neru, can you please put that thing away?" Mikuo asked the blonde tsundere. She closed her phone and glared up at the tealette.

"Why?" She asked him, still eyeing his every move. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable; even if he was used to it, since they've been best friends for years.

"I'm trying to appreciate the beauty of the cold outside world," Mikuo complained, a bit dramatically. "But the sounds of your texting is turning this beautiful world into a dark, dark, hell hole-"

"Damn it, Mikuo! I get it! Don't be so dramatic!" She stuffed the yellow device into her jacket pocket wearing a light blush on her cheeks, and Mikuo cracked a wide, goofy grin. Neru always claimed that she hated it when he acted over-dramatic in silly situations, but she always got a bit flustered when he did. It was sort of cute.

Mikuo loved teasing Neru, he always had. She realized that he was quite the…ahem…tease. Not in the sexual manner, although sometimes he did use sexual innuendo.

"You like it," Mikuo told her, and she blushed some more. She smacked his arm and he winced, but kept that smile plastered over his delicate features.

"I do not…dumb-ass…" She added the last part quietly but he heard her.

"Oh? So now I'm a dumb-ass? That's not what you said last night…" He poked her in the cheek with a wink and she smacked him in the arm again.

"Mikuo, do you know exactly the meaning of what you just said?" Neru asked, her face contorted into an angry frown.

"Of course I do. I just love sexual innuendo." See what the girl has to deal with? Damn it…

If you need to know, the two did _not _do it.

Last night they had a party with some friends at the bowling alley, that's all. Neru had no idea where his statement even came from.

"Of course you would," Neru said, a smile forming onto her face. She knew that Mikuo was quite the pervert, but that was one of the things that made her love him as a friend.

"You did too!" Mikuo accused her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Did I?" She asked him, getting a little close to his face, "What would you do if I told you I enjoyed something a little more than just innuendo?" She asked a bit seductively. Mikuo gulped and Neru laughed, punching him in the arm softly. "I'm just kidding. Don't get excited, you perv." She stuck her tongue out playfully and he blushed a bright red. Laughing, Neru rest her head on his shoulder.

"Nice out tonight, isn't it?" Mikuo asked the blonde.

"Mhm."

He was right, it was pretty beautiful out. They were out together after Christmas shopping on a park bench. It was snowing, and the faint moonlight washed the night sky.

Their comfortable silence was broken when Neru's phone started to buzz in her pocket. Mikuo watched with a sigh as Neru lifted her head off of his shoulder and took out her phone, flipping it open.

"Who's the text from?" Mikuo asked, trying to peer over her shoulder to see, but Neru shut it quickly and got up.

"My mom," She answered, looking out towards the sky, "She told me I have to get home now or I'll be in a lot of trouble." She heaved a sigh and looked back towards the tealette, a sad look on her face.

Neru and her mom never got along. They had constant fights, and it usually ended up with a bruised and battered Neru getting kicked out of the house. Mikuo had always been there to help her afterwards, but he couldn't ever stop it from happening.

It drove him insane.

Mikuo scowled and got up, wiping his pants from any excess snowflakes. "I don't understand why you go back to her," Mikuo started, with venom in his voice, "Why don't you tell the police?" Neru sighed and brushed back a few strands of hair that the soft wind was blowing in her eyes.

"You don't understand," Neru said, turning to watch the snowflakes fall unto her palm, which she held out in front of her.

"I understand that she's violent," Mikuo started to raise his voice, "You don't deserve that, Neru!"

"MIKUO!" She yelled out to him, and turned around. Her face wore an angry frown. "She's my mom. The only family I have left!"

The two were silent.

"…What about me," Mikuo asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What about me? Huh, Neru? Who's the one who always comes to save you? Who's the one that you've told every secret? What do you think of me, then? Am I not enough for you?"

Neru was appalled at his sudden outburst. She took a step back in surprise. Mikuo was breathing heavily, his face contorted with anger, and sadness.

"…Mikuo, I-"

"It doesn't matter," Mikuo told her, turning around so he didn't have to face the girl, "Just…go home." Neru hesitantly took a step toward Mikuo, but nodded and turned back around, and started to walk away. "And," Neru stopped, and turned slightly to see the back of Mikuo's head, "Be safe." Neru smiled the tiniest bit.

"I will…" Mikuo turned back around and watched sadly as Neru ran away, her long ponytail swaying behind her.

Mikuo walked down the cold street, his face chilled from how long he had been outside. He lived a few streets down of Neru, and was walking home. He had stayed in the park for about an hour after Neru left, just sitting around thinking.

It's not fair.

It's just not fair.

How could Neru just leave him in the dust like that?

After everything he'd done for her.

_After everything I'd done for her._

"Why don't you understand that I love you?" He mumbled to himself as he neared his house. He continued to walk when the sound of a scream filled the air.

It was Neru's voice. He turned behind him to look at Neru's white house. How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he go and check on her in the first place?

He started to run back down the sidewalk until he reached her front door. Not even bothering to knock, he kicked it open and what he saw inside horrified him.

There was Neru, sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, hands over her head as if they were a shield. Her mom loomed over her, carrying a baseball bat. Mikuo's eyes widened as she got ready to swing. Before he knew it, he rushed over and threw his arms around Neru.

"M-Mikuo?" Neru asked between sobs. He gently stroked her head affectionately.

"It's alright, Neru. I'm here…it will all be fine…" Mikuo whispered into her ear as she clung onto his shirt and sobbed in his chest. Mikuo's eyes turned to Ms. Akita. She looked surprised, but the expression quickly changed when she noticed Mikuo eyeing her.

"Get out," She told him, "You don't have anything to do with this."

"I do!" Mikuo protested, still holding onto Neru, "When it involves her…then I do." Neru's mom's eyes widened and she dropped the bat. She looked speechless, and she pulled up a chair and sat down on it. "You're willing to…to save her, then?" She asked. Mikuo nodded. "Neru." Neru stopped crying in Mikuo's shirt and faced her mom. "…Get out. Pack up your things and leave. I don't want to see your face again." Mikuo looked to Neru, who just wiped her eyes and nodded. Sniffing, she got up and walked to her room. Mikuo got up to follow her, but was stopped with a cold hand brushing over his. He turned to face Ms. Akita.

"What?" He asked coldly, staring her dead in the eye.

"Take…take care of Neru." Mikuo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You…you don't mean to tell me, that you actually care about her?" She didn't answer, just looked away. Soon Neru returned with bag.

"Mikuo," She said, signaling it was time to leave. He nodded and opened the door for her. She was about to walk out, when…

"Neru." Neru turned back to face her mom. They stood there for a few moments, just looking at each other. "Take care of yourself. Anything of yours that you might have left I'll send to Mikuo's house." Neru nodded and managed a smile at her mom.

"…Thanks, Mom." With that, Neru walked out the door, and Mikuo took one last hateful glare at Ms. Akita before he slammed the door behind him. The two walked down the sidewalk in silence.

"Mikuo…" Neru finally said, breaking the silence, "I…I never answered your question." She said, taking his hand into hers, "You mean everything to me." She said quietly. Mikuo stopped walking and let go of her hand. She looked up at him confused. She jumped in surprise as she felt the sudden warmth of Mikuo's lips on hers. All of her troubles seemed to melt away, one by one, as Mikuo's warmth was spread to her like a wildfire. Soon, they separated, and Mikuo was blushing like mad. Neru felt her face, and sure enough, it was on fire. Mikuo smiled at her and grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"I love you too," He said, and Neru smiled back at him. They walked together, hand in hand, until Mikuo finally said something. "So, does this mean I can get to third base-ouch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :3<strong>

**I love this couple so much ^o^**

**Also, I know I said I would upload the next one-shot later, but I couldn't help it XD So here it is!**

**Next is HakuxDell!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you like Mikuo and Neru better as a couple or just friends? And do you like this one-shots name? 8D**


End file.
